Ultrawoman Galaxia
by Daozang
Summary: What would happen should Louise summon a being stronger then any other? What if along with this being came monsters of equal power. This is thier story, fates collide as two different beings come together to make a stand and bring peace to a world that is filling with monsters. Story idea sent to me by Brave Kid, I do not own his OC ultra.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This time it's an idea sent to me by brave kid who has been helping me with my other stories. I hope this ends up good enough as it's an OC ultrawoman of his that he messaged me about. It took a while to finish but that was just homework and procrastinating on my part so sorry about that brave kid. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Any Ultraman.**

"Talking"  
 **'galaxia speaking in the mind'** _  
_ **"Galaxia Cross Shoot/Galaxia speaking in ultra form"** _  
_'thinking'

Story Start.

The recesses of space is a home to many kaiju and alien life forms. Some can grow giant at will and travel through the vacuum of space while others can not but instead have stronger technology to do so. Currently within one of the many galaxies were three beings, two being red and silver giants with a blue gem on their chest as well as glowing light blue armor of parts of their body as well as one being male and the other female. The third however was what seemed to be an almagation of many differing monsters constantly changing as it seemed to bubble.

"Galaxia, let's finish this together" said the male ultra as his blue armor began glowing.

"Alright Ginga Nii-san" Galaxia said as she too began to power up. They both then crossed their arms in front of themselves near their gut before lifting it to their chests as the energy built up. The monster then saw this and attempted to go faster only for its effort to be in vain.

" **Ginga/Galaxia Double Cross Shoot"** said the two ultras as their beams flew forward as they combined into a double spiral. The beam then smashed into the creature causing the bubbling to worsen as it began to glow with a whitish blue before exploding into many small chunks of infected flesh.

"It seems Zero has trained you nicely imouto" Ginga said as Galaxia perked up happily. "Now we just need to collect the remains so that its virus won't spread to other worlds" he said as a giant green oval appeared in Galaxia's vision.

As her older brother began to collect the remains with a light tether used to absorb and store the small flesh, she decided to go and check the weird green oval. "Hey Nii-san do you know what this thing is" she said watching as some of the flesh seemed to be entering the oval as she reached towards it.

Looking towards his sister, Ginga only saw a giant green oval absorbing both his sister and some of the floating flesh before a flash of light blinded him. "Galaxia" he shouted as the oval disappeared leaving wisps of green energy left. Ginga then quickly collected the remaining energy and stored it away for later investigation.

(Meanwhile minutes before in a separate galaxy across the universe)

'I can do it! It's just a familiar summoning' thought a pink haired girl watching as other students summoned their animals. Then a blue haired bespectacled girl summoned a blue dragon. 'Aw come on' she raged internally as a redhead summoned a large flaming tailed lizard.

"Has everyone gone yet?" Said an old looking teacher as he looked around the crowd of students.

"Louise the Zero hasn't gone yet" shouted the red head causing an uproar of laughter as the pink haired girl stepped forth trying to ignore the laughing.

She then breathed calmly as she prepared herself. "Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" a large explosion then took place in front of Louise. As this was happening, no one noticed as five chunks of meat were turned to dust and blown away with the wind nor did they notice as they turned an ominous red. As the dust was blown away with the wind, what remained was a floating white and pink knife like device that glowed with a blue aura.

"You summoned a weapon as a familiar? I guess another failure as expected" said the redhead only for a blinding light to cover both Louise and the object. When Louise opened her eyes, she noticed that she was floating in a large open blue energy stream.

" **Good Morning pink haired girl"** said a voice causing her to turn around to see a giant silver and red woman with glowing blue patches waving at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

" **Calm down I won't hurt you"** Galaxia said trying to calm the frightened girl before picking her up. **"Better now"** she said as Louise stopped screaming and squirming to stare at the face of the ultra.

"What are you and did I summon you?" Louise asked as Galaxia began thinking.

" **I guess you did, my name is Galaxia, an ultra which is a being made of light though technically I am just the feminine side of my brothers. Anyways I was out to destroy a dangerous virus Kaiju that would have caused another era of monsters should it's virus become airborne"** she said to the pink haired girl as a small blue symbol appeared on Louise's left hand (Hikaru's mark).

"Did you just mark me as a familiar?!" Louise shouted as the ultra shook her head. Louise then looked at the blue symbol watching it glow before branding itself into the hand.

" **Not as a familiar but a partner, you see some of the infected flesh was sucked into the portal and kinda went airborne so I need your help to fight off the unavoidable monster emergence"** Galaxia said as Louise looked shocked before foaming at the mouth, fainting from the news. **"Ahh, she fainted. Better let her rest up then"** Galaxia said reverting to her spark as it entered Louise's mark causing the world to return to normal.

Back in the real world, the light faded away revealing a floating Louise falling to the ground with a shining mark on her hand. Acting quickly, Colbert cast a spell allowing the girl to fall slowly onto the ground as she awoke. Going up, he noticed that the object she had summoned had disappeared and a glowing mark was on her hand.

"What happened, where am I" she said as she began seeing wisps of magic floating around her body with symbols that seemed to resonate with her.

' **Don't worry about that, it's just a side effect of being my partner Louise. You can now see and understand magic that is being cast though it might take a while to get used to them and able to understand any language and writing. You also have some healing abilities but just think if you want to talk to me or meditate somewhere secluded'** Galaxia stated through the mark leaving Louise with question marks floating around her head from the information she was just given.

"Louise, are you alright" Colbert asked helping his student off the ground.

"I think I'm alright" she said watching as students cast the flight spell on themselves as they flew off. What Louise saw was symbols and a small tornado of magic twisting around their bodies allowing them to fly through the air.

"Well if your feeling alright, may I draw the mark on your hand if you don't mind" Colbert asked as Louise nodded. As he drew the mark down on a notebook, he began noticing the power that seemed to coarse through it. "I'll see you in class tomorrow miss Valliere" he said flying away with wisps of magic twisting around his body.

"Let's see if I can cast it now" she said waving her wand while chanting the words. To her surprise, she began to float as small wisps of magic floated around her though they seemed darker in color and more dense then the other students and professor Colbert's spell.

As she floated upward, she became unsteady as she began moving back and forth with the magic fluctuating. **'Place your hands at your sides or place them in front of you and face forward, it will stabilize you'** Galaxia stated through their bond as Louise placed her arms to her sides as the wild magic calmed itself. **'There you go, now just imagine yourself moving forward and it will follow'.**

Doing as she was instructed, she began to find it easier to fly around. "Haha this is fun" Louise said as she spread her hands out and began flying around though still unsteadily to her room with some students in surprise at her casting magic and not exploding. Soon she had made it back to her room window with a problem.

"How do I land this" she said flying in and smacking into the wall as the magic dispersed leaving her to land on a haystack. "That works I guess" she said as her head was shaking from impact. Looking outside, she noticed the two moons rising in the horizon.

"I guess I better get to sleep now and prepare for tomorrow" Louise yawned as she changed into sleepwear. As she began sleeping, she didn't notice as her mark seemed to pulse as Galaxia sensed something.

(In the forests several miles from Tristan academy)

An owl was flying around hunting for a meal as it sighted a mouse. As it swooped down, it quickly snatched up the small mouse which had some traces of red dust on it. Killing the mouse, the owl are it with the red dust entering its system spreading with increasing speeds eating and modifying its cells.

The owl then began to shake uncontrollably as its eyes began glowing an ominous red as it swooped down from its branch slamming into a fox. The impact of the infected owl killed the fox instantly as a pentagonal mouth like organ grew out of the owls chest as it opened up absorbing the fox as the owl chirped monstrously growing bigger as it did so.

(Next day)

Light peered through the window in Louise's room as it bounced off her mirror and onto her face. Beginning to wake up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

' **Wake up sleepyhead'** Galaxia spoke as Louise suddenly sat up to fast and smacked her face on her bed post.

"Owww, what's going on" she asked rubbing her face before remembering yesterday's events. She then brightened up as she tested the levitation spell again with more success then her usual explosion. "I finally can fly" she cheered before she realized she still didn't know how to land.

' **That's easy, just imagine landing on your feet gently and no matter how fast your going you'll land safely'** Galaxia responded gaining a yelp from Louise who had just remembered her supposed familiar/partner.

'Oh yeah, you're here in my body huh' she thought with Galaxia responding with an affirmative uh huh. Louise then sighed and began getting ready for classes. As she left the hall, Louise noticed Kirche walking towards her.

"So the zero is awake to fail some more, why don't you just go home and forget about trying to be a Mage" she said with her salamander following her.

"Oh yeah, well I'm learning even better now and I'll even beat you at magic just watch" Louise replied. Kirche stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"If you can beat one student of my choosing then I'll stop calling you a zero but if you lose then you have to do anything I say" Kirche said turning to Louise while holding up her breasts for emphasis.

Gritting her teeth Louise replied. "Your on then, you find someone and we will fight and I will win this, vestri court this evening" she said as Kirche simply turned around and flipped her hair.

"Okay then, just remember, you'll be begging me to stop when you lose later" she said laughing as Louise just realized what she had done. She then stared at Kirche who seemed to be enjoying this bet they had made before heading to class.

Classes went better then usual for Louise as she watched the teacher cast a transfiguration spell noting what was going on during the spell. "Alright then, if there are any volunteers to try transfiguring this rock into bronze please come forth". At that, no one wanted to go forth so the thrasher decided to choose at random.

"If no one wants to go then I'll have to choose. Let's see here, ah yes. Would Miss Valliere come forth and cast the transfiguration please" said the teacher as everyone gasped. They then began shouting and crying about how Louise shouldn't go and how she is a zero at casting magic.

"Nonsense, every student here casts magic at different rates" she stated with the class remembering that she was their new teacher after the other was injured due to accidental explosions.

Walking forward, Louise mentally prepared herself to cast the spell. **'Just remember to focus on imagining changing the rock to bronze'** Galaxia said encouraging the frightened girl. As she began casting the spell, all the students made a barricade.

"All right then, change" Louise said as the rock began glowing. It soon began to change slightly as she saw wisps of magic begin to enter the rock. Then everything went wrong. She began noticing as waves of magic poured off of her around the rock before forcing itself in.

' **Too much magic'** Galaxia said creating a shield around Louise as the rock exploded sending some rock and bronze shards around the classroom and knocking out the teacher.

"Ehehe, I messed up" she chuckled out as the shield around her faded before the students began to laugh at her.

"Look at that, she can't even cast a simple transfiguration on a rock. Once a zero always a zero" they said laughing at her as Louise was waked outside with the other teacher to the headmasters office while the nurse was taking the knocked out teacher.

During lunch, Louise noticed as Guiche was slapped by two girls. 'Two timing again' she said as he still hadn't learned from his last break up. She then notice how he then began yelling at a familiar looking maid. 'Siesta?' Louise thought watching the maid she had befriended get yelled at only to see her get slapped. The maid then ran away from him as he prepared to cast magic on her. "Guiche! How dare you slap that maid and attempt to cast magic against her" she yelled with Galaxia agreeing.

"She's just a measly maid and I can do whatever I want to commoners like her. Also she tarnished the reputations of two beauties unlike you" he replied as Kirche took notice of the situation.

"She's not just a commoner you know and your not supposed to cast magic against commoners. We are supposed to protect them not harm them" Louise said beginning to get on guiches nerves. "And what do you mean by she tarnished their reputation, you're the idiot who decided to date both of them".

"Oh my, it seems I have a winner for who your dueling for that bet of ours Louise" Kirche said as she whispered in Guiche's ear causing him to gain a smirk.

"Alright then, meet us at Vestri Court later today for our duel" Guiche then stated as he walked out of the room.

Later that day, Louise prepared herself for the upcoming confrontation with Guiche and Kirche. "Oh Miss Zero! Come and play" Kirche said as Louise walked forth seeing Guiche next to Kirche. "For this duel you must beat Guiche. If you do so then I'll stop calling you zero, if you lose you'll become my personal slave" she said smirking as Guiche walked forth.

"Well since it's Kirche asking I can't refuse" he said with two red hand marks on his face from his girlfriends finding out about each other. "After this is over, I have a maid to punish" he said as Louise remembered what happened during lunch.

"Guiche, if I win then I get to decide that maids fate" she stated causing a gasp from the surrounding students.

Staring at her before grunting, Guiche pulled out a rose. "That's fine by me so then, let this duel begin" he said as three petals fell to the floor before becoming Bronze valkyries. "You will fight my valkyries with whatever magic you wish" he said arrogantly with a smirk on his face.

Watching the golems form, she notice as the petals were actually covered in magic that pulled from the ground forming a shell around them. **'Oh, it works by making a shell based off the persons thoughts huh, use this then'** Galacia said as a picture of a weirdly shaped lizard creature popped up in her mind. **'This is one of the most battle hungry Kaiju I've ever met so he would be a perfect construct to help you'** she said cheerfully as Louise focused before sending a drop of dense magic in the shape of a tear drop into the earth.

"What was that, a failed water spell" Guiche said causing laughter from the students watching. The ground then began moving upwards in a giant rocky mess before forming a shape. It then crushed itself together making itself more dense and sturdy before finishing the formation.

"Is that a rock golem? When did you learn how to make one of those" Kirche said watching the rocky bumpy creature grow Ruby eyes as it pounded its fists together.

"You may have bronze valkyries but I have Red King on my side" she stated as sand appeared around its skin finishing its look as the Red King Golem roared out pounding its fists. Louise's mark of Courage then began glowing as a similar one appeared on the forehead of the Red King construct giving it its instincts yet still in Louise's control.

' **Just making him more realistic'** she said giggling as Red King roared some more while becoming more active roaring even louder and becoming even wilder then before as the Valkyries charged towards him with their swords. As the first one swung, Red King simply blocked it with his arm before smashing the sword at its middle, kicking the bronze valkyrie away and into the second as a small chip appeared on his arms. The third had a lance however and tried to stab into Red King with little effect barely even chipping through the dense, sturdy rock that made up Red King's body.

Red King grabbed the lance and snapped it at its tip before smashing his fist through the bronze chest plate roaring in victory as it fell apart into scrap while the magic seemed to be absorbed into Red King before dispersing the unused magic back into the air.

As Red King roared in triumph, a certain blue haired Mage with a dragon noticed what had happened. "Hey Tabitha, it seems Louise actually can cast magic though I still think she will lose" Kirche said noticing as Tabitha seemed to be shocked lay something. "Hey Tabitha, what's wrong?" She asked as Tabitha pointed towards Red King.

"It took the magic inside" she said as she watched Guiche form more valkyries as Red King seemed to become stronger with each destroyed golem, it's eyes glowing strong and its body repairing any damage made by the weapons.

"What are you talking about, no golem can steal magic" Kirche stated as she watched the mini kaiju smash apart more and more valkyries until Guiche used as much magic as he could to form ten normal valkyries with armor piercing swords and axes and one dense bronze Goliath of a valkyrie with a giant double edged sword.

"Take…this…you won't…beat my ultimate…Valkyrie" Guiche said exhausted from the repeated creation of golems. Louise simply grinned as Galaxia laughed in her head at the enjoyment of watching her host have fun for once in her life as well as how hard the valkyries were trying to take down Red King.

"Red King won't go down so easily" Louise said as Red King simply roared out a challenge to these new arrivals as his fist seemed to ignite slightly for a second while their marks began glowing. "Go destroy those Valkyries with all your might" Louise commanded as a fire seemed to ignite in his eyes at the command to fight to his fullest. He then ran forth as the ten Valkyries flew forth, each ready to chip away at the Kaiju only for him to duck under the first two with a clothesline, smacking them into some others while flipping and smacking his tail into the center one.

Two others tried to flank him only to be met by his flailing tail smacking one away while the other jumped onto him and began slashing him with its axe, chipping away at the stone slowly but surely at the arm. Red King then smashed his fist into another valkyrie leading to more power to build up in him as he slammed the valkyrie on his shoulder into the oncoming hit of another axe dislodging it as he plunged his fist into one starting to repair his shoulder.

Roaring fiercely, he began tearing apart the Valkyries as they made hit and run maneuvers chipping away at his damaged right shoulder trying to break it. Soon as they were about to create a gap large enough to snap off, Red King suddenly belched up flaming rocks that exploded onto a valkyrie destroying it as the magic within went towards repairing his shoulder surprisingly.

"It can breath flames" Kirche shouted surprised as Tabitha began taking notes on what the creature was doing, it's powers and behavior, and making sketches of it. Meanwhile, within the castle watching was the headmaster of Tristan academy of magic and one professor Colbert.

"Shouldn't we stop them" Colbert said with a notebook holding a drawing of Louise's mark on Osmond's desk. Looking at the fight interestingly was an even older man who had a large beard.

"An interesting creature Louise has created, something I have never before seen during my lifetime" he stated watching as Red King began belching rocks at the remaining Valkyries occasionally while he pummeled others into scrap. "That is something out of this world, something dangerous and I think that mark on young Valliere's hand might be a herald of things to come" he stated as the last of the smaller Valkyries were defeated leaving a battle scared Red King with a slight cut on his right shoulder remaining but more scars littered across his body as the crowd began to cheer, some for Louis while others cheered for Guiche.

Roaring out to the large Valkyrie, he rushed forward with the crowd going wild at this final confrontation "Go forth my great valkyrie and destroy that weakened lizard" Guiche called out as it slowly but powerfully brought down its cleaver. Red King simply moved away and began a barrage of punches leaving small dents to the armor as it lifted its cleaver again. It then did a wide sweep on the mini dinosaur smacking it in the arm with a crunch as cracks formed in the area hit.

Red King then cried out in pain before flying back from the blow to the arm. Red King then in rage lot his fists on fire and sending a fast barrage of punches to the Valkyrie melting it with each punch. Just as Red King was about to be beheaded, he sent a powerful punch exploding his arm and shooting exploding rocks from his maw creating a large hole through the Valkyrie. Roaring, he kicked the lifeless armor over before roaring smacking his remaining arm to his chest. The crowd then went silent before everyone began cheering for Louise and her Red King golem.

"Take that Guiche" Louise said as Red King walked and stood by her side and the light in its Ruby eyes dimmed before his body turned to sand leaving behind the two red jewels. "I won so that means the Maids punishment is mine and You Kirche must stop calling me Zero" she said proudly picking up Red King's eyes and holding them close to her.

Suddenly, a siren began blaring out causing a panic among the students. Soon teachers began to rush out leading the students under the castle while other students and some more powerful teachers went to the battle stations. "Is there an invasion?" Louise asked a passing by Colbert and Ozmond.

"No, a strange giant creature has appeared and seemed to be heading towards us" Colbert said as Ozmond stood at the top of the battlements. Looking to the sky, Louise saw a large pentagonal shape flying towards them.

' **Bemstar, a Daikaiju that eats energy attacks'** Galaxia said as Louise saw the shape. **'Come on Louise and let's defeat this Kaiju before everyone here is devoured'** she said as the mark glowed as the Spark Lens appeared.

"Ze- um I mean Louise what are you doing, we need to get to cover" Kirche said going to grab her only for Louise to pull away. "Louise!" As she tried to drag her down, Bemstar landed causing the ground to shake as it chirped happily. The teachers and students then began launching spell after spell at the Kaiju only for the magic to be absorbed by the mouth on its chest.

"This is my battle Kirche so watch me, no watch us battle" she said lifting the Spark to her chest as it opened up revealing Galaxia. Grabbing it, she then placed it onto the tip of the spark as a ring of blue energy with the symbol flew through her from her feet to her head.

" **Ultralive! Ultrawoman Galaxia"**

 **(Play Ginga no Uta)**

As it called this out, Louise found herself growing as the wind picked up around her. For Kirche and Tabitha who had seen Bemstar flying towards the academy, they saw a flash of light and as a strong wind created a vortex of leaves and light. As the light cleared, a being made of pure light appeared growing in Louise's place.

"What is that, was that what Louise summoned" Kirche said as the figure stood up revealing the Ultra with a wave of her arm. She had blue crystal armor on her chest going over her breasts and more on her arms and legs. She also has some forming a crown on her head.

"Let's go Galaxia" Louise shouted with her voice echoing out to Kirche and Tabitha. **"Right"** she said as the jumped and kicked away Bemstar. Standing up, they quickly got into a fighting pose as Bemstar notices its new foe.

Running forward, Galaxia began to send punch after chop to the Kaiju as it stumbled around before slashing back at her. She then quickly flipped to the side avoiding another slash before Bemstar was upon her smacking into her and trying to eat her arm. She then smacked it across he face with her other arm allowing her to pull out her trapped arm and backflip led away.

"Is that a giant of some kind?" Asked a student as they watched the two go at it. Soon Tabitha and Kirche had made it to the battlements as they found Professor Colbert.

"Professor, Louise is fighting the monster" Kirche stated shocking Colbert.

"Where is she, it's to dangerous with that giant fighting, Giants are said to wield unlimited strength when fighting or enraged" he said before Kirche corrected herself. "You mean she is the giant?!" He shouted attracting the attention of the students as Ozmond fired a large Lightning attack at Bemstar as it simply ate the attack. Tabitha then took out her notebook and began sketching Bemstar and quickly writing her observations of its powers and abilities.

Galaxia then jumped in smacking the Kaiju to the ground while it fed and smacked it. **"Galaxia Cross Shoot"** Louise said as she brought one arm down, then the other as Galaxia's Zenshin Crystals began shining blue as she brought her arms up into a L shape firing a large multicolored beam at Bemstar only for it to be absorbed into its chest. "What!" Louise said as Bemstar flew towards her and smacked her across the forest as her color timer began to flash red. As they were getting up, students began to fire spells hitting the distracted Bemstar as it turned to feed on their attacks.

"How can she fire Beams of magic at a giant monster like that and how is this thing eating our magic" Kirche stated sending fireballs at the Kaiju with Tabitha sending wind spell after wind spell while flying around on Sylphid.

" **Uh red flashing on my color timer is bad, it means I'm on my last minute here so we need to finish this fast because I have a three minute time limit or I die and you might be hurt along with me"** Galaxia stated watching as Bemstar began feeding off the students magical attacks. **"That's it! While he is distracted by feeding off their magic attacks, we need to hit him by surprise"**

They then stood as the Zenshin crystals shone white as the tip of a sword appeared connecting its blade to her right arm. She then waited for Bemstar to begin feeding off another spell sent by Tabitha as they quickly ran forth swinging their blade across its body. As it died, the Kaiju had the image of an owl appeared in its eyes before it exploded leaving no trace except for a large red string of Virus which caught flame and died.

 **(End song)**

" **The Kaiju virus, it must have spread around when those chunks of infected meat were absorbed by your portal, that means trouble. At least I learned from some of the best fighters"** Galaxia stated as they flew away into the air before reappearing inside one of the courtyards back in Louise's body.

'That was insane, what was that thing and how did it eat magic' Louise asked which Galaxia replied.

' **That is what's known across the universe as a Kaiju or if you want to be more specific, a Daikaiju as you humans call them'** she said showing other Kaiju such as Red King and Twintail. **'There are also those like me and the other ultras who protect other worlds from these threats such as another world with humans'** Louise then saw advanced civilizations with millions of humans and other ultras fighting these Kaiju. **'And as I told you before, Bemstars have a reputation of eating energy to live'** she stated showing several other Bemstar eating energy based attacks from other ultras.

"Louise, what was that" shouted Kirche as she and Tabitha ran towards her as well as Colbert following.

"This is going to be a busy school year isn't it" she said groaning as Galaxia smiled within the mark.

 **A/n – Ending this here for now. Thank you all for the support and for enjoying my writing. If you want a backstory on how she exists when Ginga and Dark Lugiel came from the same entity, she is their feminine side. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed so this is Daozang Signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Time for chapter 2. Hope people read this as it would be great to know that others are reading the stories I write. Anyways I hope you readers enjoy the second chapter of Ultrawoman Galaxia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Any Ultraman.**

"Talking"  
 **'galaxia speaking in the mind'** _  
_ **"Galaxia Cross Shoot/Galaxia speaking in ultra form"** _  
_'thinking' _  
"Alien Speech"_

Story Start.

"I hope you three have a good explanation for that duel I saw out the window before the mysterious creature attacked" Osmond said staring at Kirche, Guiche, and Louise while Tabitha was showing Colbert her observations of the Kaiju.

"The 'creature' as you call it has a name you know" Louise silently stated causing everyone to stare at her. "What?"

"Miss Valliere, are you saying that you know what that giant creature is? Is this related to how you became that giant?" Colbert asked as Tabitha quickly turned the pages in her notebook to Bemstar's profile.

'Should I tell them?' She thought as Galaxia began humming in thought. **'Go right ahead, they have the right to know the dangers they are going to be in'.**

"Yes, the being I summoned is part of a giant humanoid race called Ultras that need a host to survive on some planets and work as part of the Space Garrison protecting worlds. Also that monster is called Bemstar and it eats energy of any kind" Louise started showing her mark of courage as she pulled out the Spark Lens from her pocket. As Louise was talking, Tabitha was writing down any information she could. "When she was summoned, I may have accidentally spread an airborne virus that infects animals and some objects creating giant monsters" she said truthfully as Kirche began laughing at her.

"So your telling us that you spread a deadly monster virus and expect us to believe it?" She said in between her laughs. After a couple seconds, she stopped and looked around her. "Wait are you serious about this? This is all just some made up story she is telling you" Kirche said only to be silenced.

"This is not a joking matter Miss Zerbst, this is something that the royalty must be aware of" Osmond said as the Spark Lens pulsed.

"This is what allows me to transform into Ultrawoman Galaxia" Louise said showing Osmond the Spark Lens while Tabitha made a quick sketch of it.

"Powerful energy" Tabitha silently said watching the small object pulse with power. Louise then explained her situation about how Galaxia gave her abilities while being her host ranging from all language understanding and speech to being able to see magic being cast.

"Anyways because of that Bemstar as you call it attacking the school, you three won't have a severe punishment" he said gaining a sigh from the three only for him to cough for attention. "But instead you must do one day of community service by helping out with the castle duties without the use of magic" he finished getting outbursts of groaning from Guiche and Kirche.

"Headmaster, may I go out to buy myself some new uniforms as my other ones are kinda destroyed." Louise said sheepishly as she placed the Spark Lens into her pocket. Looking to Osmond, he simply gave an affirmative nod as Louise left to find a horse to talks her to the nearby town.

"You are all dismissed and I expect at least one day of helping the maids or chefs by the end of the week" he finished as Kirche grabbed Tabitha and left the room. As Guiche left the office, he saw a familiar face that he really hated.

"Good day to you count Mott" Guiche said begrudgingly as he left to get his community service some while Mott was ogling a maid until he suddenly felt as if he was smacked in the back before returning to normal. No one notices as a mysterious figure appeared in his shadow for a moment before it turned to normal. He then looked to see a blue mark on Louise's hand as she talked to the maid he was ogling eirlier as a plan came to mind.

Minutes later, Louise was riding a horse to town while conversing with Galaxia. 'Are you sure that was a good idea to tell them about you' Louise asked as she rode along the road. **'Sure I mean they have the right to know after they saw you transform'** said Galaxia as she looked through Louise's knowledge on magic with permission. They then began talking back and forth until they had reached the village without noticing the dragon high up in the air behind them.

Louise then began walking through the village before entering a store with a sewing needle sign. "Hello madam, same order as usual" she said giving the woman in charge a bag of Ecu.

"Ten Tristain Academy uniforms for you" she said while passing over a box already prepared for all the times Louise has visited her. Picking up the box, Louise began to leave the store only to hear a commotion from the restaurant across the street. As she went to check, she didn't notice as Kirche and Tabitha were trailing her quietly.

"What's going on here?" She asked one of the people in the crowd.

"Some weirdly dressed foreigner who speaks a different language ate out the whole restaurant after some weird prayer and instead of paying decided to fall asleep on the floor" the man shouted as Louise entered. Inside, she saw several waiters standing around a short sleeping foreigner with a weird flower design shirt, a weird device around his neck, and a straw hat.

"Sir you must leave the premises and pay for your food" said the manager as the man simply shrugged.

" _Sleep is important after a meal"_ the man said falling back into his sleep. He then began snoring as one of the waiters pulled out a large knife. **'It seems we have an alien in a human disguise'** Galaxia said as Louise moved through the crowd.

"Talk normal and pay for your food!" He threatened only for Louis to get in the way.

"Let me talk to him since you guys can't seem to understand him, if not then you'll have to deal with me" she said pulling out her wand threateningly before turning to the man to wake him up as the workers backed off.

" _Let me sleep"_ he said again only for Louise to use the camera on his neck and used the flash waking him. _"What do you want human"_ the man said slowly falling back into his slumber.

" _They want you to pay for your food and if you want to sleep then sleep somewhere to not disturb the customers"_ said Louise in his language prompting the alien to wake up to stare at her as well as everyone else.

" _You speak Galactic Argot? Are you part of the Space Garrison?"_ He said getting a head nod from Louise as he began to change shape as well as placing a chunk of gold onto his table. He was now an orange humanoid creature with feet shaped like slugs and two mushroom looking shoulders. His face was two outward antenna eyes over a giant blue lipped mouth with a double chin. _"I'm sorry for the commotion. You see I'm a Fanton Seijin who's hobby is tourism to taste several planets foods as well as take pictures of the scenery"_ the alien said as all the waiters jumped back in fear. _"My ship is in orbit as something attacked me so I decided to come down and eat some food and sleep for a bit while it recharges, I had some gold on my ship so I decided to pay them with it after scanning the world"_ he said as while everyone looked on confused at their conversation.

" _Well if you want, you can come back with me to the academy and I'll explain your situation to the headmaster where you can rest"_ Louise said as the Fanton Seijin agreed as he stood up. "He says that he is paying with this gold nugget and that it's his people's custom to sleep after a nice meal" she said leading the now revealed Fanton out of the restaurant.

"What is that thing, Kill it with fire!" Shouted one townsman getting the cheers of the other townspeople as they somehow produced pitchforks and torches. **'Its this kind of attitude and fear that aliens don't seem to trust humans very much though it is in reason as most aliens try to invade them'**

"Hold up, this Fanton Seijin is under protection by House Valliere" Louise said holding up her wand as she began levitating to show she was serious. "If he is harmed then you will be punished" she finished as her mark glowed giving her a blinding appearance. After stating her presence, the townspeople moved in fear of her magic.

"What is that thing?" Kirche said while Tabitha made a sketch of the Fanton Seijin and began writing info about him. They then followed after Louise who got on her horse with the Fanton sleeping in a hay wagon.

"Let's go" Tabitha said getting on Sylphid as they flew back to the academy.

 _(Line break)_

"You go to town to buy new uniforms and come back with an alien from out of our world" Osmond said looking at the sleepy alien sitting in his office as Colbert was observing him.

"He is a Fanton Seijin and a traveller who tries foods from different planets" she replied. "I found him sleeping in a restaurant and they were about to set him to a bonfire which might have caused a war with the Fanton's who are really peaceful but gluttons according to Galaxia".

" _My sensors detected another alien life form on this planet"_ he said getting up quickly. _"That guy followed me here to kill me"_ he said quickly going up to Louise. _"Please help me, protect me for about two hours as that's how long my ship has left to recharge. I'll repay you for this so please"_ he begged as Colbert studied his camera.

"What's he saying, I don't seem to recognize that language?" Said Osmond as he tried not to laugh at the hilarity of the tall alien begging the smaller pinkette.

"He says that he was attacked and needs our help" Louise said as she agreed to the Fanton Seijin. "He has about two hours for his ship to finish its auto repair and recharging phase" she said leaving the office with the Fanton following.

She then went around the castle to find siesta to show her the Fanton Seijin. After several minutes of searching, she decided to ask around for her. "Didn't you hear? Siesta was taken by count Mott just earlier today. Poor siesta being taken by someone as horrible as Mott" said another maid before she screamed and ran when Fanton Seijin appeared.

"Not count Mott, I have to get her back" she said as she ran out of the building to the stables. She then got another horse and prepared to leave.

" _Don't leave me here, take me with you"_ Fanton said dragging the wagon with him.

"Fine but try not to get hurt when I try to bargain with him" she said as she left the school grounds again to get back her friend. As she rode off, she didn't notice as Osmond watched her leave and saw Tabitha and Kirche following from above.

After about an hour, she had made it to the gates to Motts mansion. "I am Louise de la Valliere from the Valliere family and I seek a meeting with Mott" Louise stated to the guards.

"I am sorry but Count Mott said to not let anyone in as he wanted to have time to spend with his new maid" said one of the guards. "More like he is busy trying to get into her pants right now" said the other guard which angered Louise.

' **Did I just hear that right? He is going to take someone unwillingly just because he has power'** Galaxia said in Louise's mind causing the mark to glow red. **'I don't care if it's against the rules, let's break in and get your friend back and I have just the construct to do that'** she said as another picture of a dinosaurian Kaiju flashed through her head. Going around to the back of the mansion where there were surprisingly no guards, Louise created another golem.

Like last time, a large dense drop of magic fell to the ground and brought up a giant rock chunk which continuously made itself more dense as it formed a bipedal dinosaurian shape with three horns on its head. It's chest was ragged and it had two spikes coming out of its elbows as two Opals inside formed eyes. As a mark appeared on its head, it roared to the sky and smashed through the wall with a beam fired from its horn breaking into the house with the remaining beam. **'Gomora is one of the most well known Kaiju out there with some on par with some Ultramen'** Galaxia said as the Gomora Golem roared and ran forward only to be met by beams knocking him back.

"I thought I sensed an ultra around as well as that Fanton Seijin" said Count Mott as siesta was tied to a floating cross behind him. "You don't move and this girl won't die" he said as a claw formed on his hand only for Motts body to drop to the ground revealing the Alien in his true form. He was a bug like being with two large claws and yellow eyes.

' **Baltans, always seeming to attack us ultras for some reason'** Galaxia said as she recognized the Seijin.

" _Now stay there as my monster destroys everything"_ he said as the cross holding Siesta was sent into the ground. He then shot a beam into the air as a ship came down and released a light beam. From this beam revealed a large Kaiju. It was a large brown dinosaur with a single horn. _"Earthron, destroy this mansion and all the people around"_ Baltan commanded as Earthron used his Magma Beam to blast apart the mansion as magic began to be fired at him doing no damage. A beep then came from the Fanton's shirt as he was suddenly excited.

" _My ship is finished, I will repay your protection with my help"_ he said as his ship came down from the sky and sent out another beam. This time the Kaiju that was released was a sandy brown. It had skin that seemed to be lumpy as well as two side horns on its head. It had crab claws for hands as it extended its arm to punch Earthron. _"I believe in you Sadora"_ Fanton said as his Sadora ran to battle Earthron.

With Baltan distracted, Louise silently had Gomora go underground. Gomora then dug and grabbed Siesta before retreating back to behind the walls of the mansion dumping her next to Tabitha. Gomora then roared charging at baltan and firing his super oscillatory beam at him. _"You thought I was distracted by this"_ Baltan said as he teleported behind Gomora shooting him with a beam. Gomora quickly recovered and ran towards Baltan continuously trying and failing to hit him to get a beam to the back creating a large crater on his back.

' **Fire behind you once he teleports'** Galaxia said telepathically to Gomora as he charged to Baltan with a claw strike. As Baltan teleported, Gomora quickly turned and fired his beam hitting and stunning the Baltan. He then quickly ran forth and stabbed the Baltan with his horn and began pumping energy waves into the Baltan. Tossing Baltan over his head, it hit the floor before exploding in a fireball as Gomora fell apart into sand leaving two opals which Louise picked up.

Nearby, a green haired woman was pulling herself out of the wreckage of the mansion holding a large sack over her shoulder. "What are these giant monsters doing" she said sitting down to watch the fight.

Sadora growled threateningly at Earthron as he went to grab him. Earthron smacked the appendages away and quickly made a large kick knocking back the Sadora. Getting back up, Sadora then formed a mist around covering himself and the surroundings. Earthron began looking around only for a claw to hit him from behind. He then turned around and fired a magma beam only to hit nothing. Looking around warily, Earthron then spun, swinging his tail and smacking away the next claw hit.

Earthron then turned and grabbed Sadora as they began grappling. Sadora was squeezing Earthron's arms trying to slice them while Earthron was kicking Sadora. He then fired a Magma beam point blank into Sadora's head knocking him back with his head smoking. As the mist began to disappear, Earthron jumped up and kicked Sadora next to the wreckage of the mansion causing the green haired woman to move further away from the battle.

Sadora slowly tried to get up as Earthron came closer. Sadora then grabbed Earthron's leg and pulled tripping the large dinosaur. He then stood up and began to smack its claws against Earthron's face over and over. Earthron then grew tired of his foe smacking him and headbutt Sadora hitting him with his horn. Sadora however quickly recovered and tried to choke his foe to death with his powerful pincers. However Earthron's thick flesh protected him from being instantly decapitated as he fired another Magma Beam into his foes face, knocking him off as the beam hit Fanton's ship knocking it out of the air. Getting up, Earthron then fired beams at the down kaiju until Sadora finally exploded.

" _Nooooo, I spent so much money for you"_ the Fanton said as Louise pulled out the Spark Lens. Fouquet then noticed Louise holding the Spark Lens. Holding it close to her, it then opened up revealing Galaxia's spark doll as she grabbed it. Fanton then ran to his ship and got it to lift up shakily but still functional.

"Let's go Galaxia" she said connecting the two objects together.

" **Ultralive! Ultrawoman Galaxia"**

Louise was then covered in a bright light as the wind picked up around her. She then began growing as the wind picked up more creating a large dust tornado around her. Then with a wave of her hand, she had finished transforming into Ultrawoman Galaxia.

"Such a powerful weapon" Fouquet said as she watched Louise's transformation before leaving when she saw Mott beginning to wake.

"What's happening" he said not remembering what had just happened only to see a giant woman in front of him and a huge dinosaur. "Is this a dream?" He said staring at the giant woman before realizing that his home was destroyed. "My home!"

Galaxia then ran forward and began to punch at Earthron. Earthron still tired from his battle against Sadora swung his arm trying and failing to hit her as she ducked under. She then gave a strong left hook knocking Earthron back as she pressed her attack with an uppercut, knocking Earthron up into the air. **'Fly him into space and beat him there'** Galaxia said wanting to show Louise something amazing. She then grabbed onto Earthron and flew up into the sky above the clouds. Earthron struggling to get free tried to fire a beam at Galaxia only for the Fanton ship to hit his open mouth with a lazer stopping him.

Soon they were above Halkegania and into the vacuum of space where Earthron tried and failed to move around. Galaxia then placed her arm to her chest as her Zenshin Crystals glowed a crimson red while fireballs formed around her. **"Galaxia Fireball"** she said punching forward sending the meteors flying towards Earthron which exploded upon impact. Once the last meteor hit Earthron finally exploded leaving no trace left of him.

" _Thank you for helping me"_ said the Fanton Seijin as his ship flew next to Galaxia before flying away. Louise stared at the wonder around her. In the black empty void was the shimmering of many stars.

"It's so beautiful out here" she said as she stared at the two moons passing by. **'This is what I get to see all the time, I'm glad I was able to share this with you'** Galaxia said as they watched for a while before returning to earth in Louise's body.

"What happened to my mansion" Mott said as Louise quietly took siesta's unconcious body after meeting with Tabitha and Kirche. She then silently placed it on Sylphid as the four of them flew away from the wreckage left behind by the monster attacks.

However, out near some rocky outcropping, a dying chicken crowed as some red dust flew into its wound. The chicken then began spasming as its body began to break and reform constantly while the virus ate and changed its cells to fit best to its design.

 **A/N – and here is chapter 2. If you enjoyed maybe leave a follow, favorite, or a review of you feel like it and thank you Brave Kid for the help in this chapter. Anyways this is Daozang Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Its Chapter 3 this time. School started up again which means homework which means less time to write. Please enjoy your reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Any Ultraman.**

"Talking"  
 **'galaxia speaking in the mind'** _  
_ **"Galaxia Cross Shoot/Galaxia speaking in ultra form"** _  
_'thinking' _  
"Alien Speech"_

Story Start.

A large meteor crashes into the ground somewhere near the border of Tristan. Out of the crater comes a large metallic creature giving an artificial cry as a flash of lightning went across its face. It then began walking forward crushing houses underfoot as people ran.

(with Louise)

"Thank Brimir you're okay Siesta" Louise said as she sat on the back of sylphid alongside Tabitha and Kirche. Siesta was laying down being held by Louise as to not fall off the dragon.

"What happened, I remember being taken by Count Mott then everything blacked out after he hit me with a light spell" Siesta asked sitting up shaking her head. She then looked around noticing two others alongside her as well as being on a dragon. "Huaaahh, Miss Valliere, I thought you were in town, why did you come and save me from Count Mott?"

Louise was about to answer when sylphid suddenly landed shaking them up slightly. "Careful please, I was looking for you when I suddenly got news that you were taken by count Mott. You didn't even tell me and the other maids and servants told me nothing" she said in a worried tone showing to Kirche how important the maid was to Louise.

"I see you three have gotten into trouble again, Good Evening Miss Siesta" Colbert said walking over to them. "You three must fulfill your punishments hopefully before the familiar exhibition in three days' time". All of them groaned as they were sent back to their dorms. "Welcome back miss Siesta" Colbert said as Siesta walked back to the servant's dorms.

Louise walked alongside Kirche and Tabitha wondering why they would follow after her. "Why did you follow after me?"

Tabitha pointed her staff towards Kirche as she read her book. "It's not like we were worried or anything but you are always attracting trouble recently" Kirche said as she walked faster towards her dorm leaving behind the other two. Looking to Tabitha, Louise saw her walk away as she continued reading skillfully navigating her way around the halls.

"At least they care about me now" she said as she entered her dorms and went to sleep.

It was now morning and all the students were up and about in the courtyard to welcome the princess to the school. Muttering was everywhere as the gates opened up revealing a regal carriage being towed into the school grounds. In the back, Louise watched and bowed as the princess passed by. **'Who's that?'** Galaxia asked as she looked through Louise's eyes seeing the carriage.

'That is the Princess of this country, Princess Henrietta. Can't you read my Memories or something?' Louise responded as Henrietta met her gaze as she passed by. Class soon resumed as usual with the princess being escorted and shown around the castle. Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha took this time to do their service by helping Siesta show Henrietta around the campus though Kirche was busier in the kitchen instead of with Tabitha. "Welcome to our school princess". Louise stood next to Tabitha and Siesta as they walked around the campus being excused from class for their punishments.

"Don't be so formal with me Louise, we're friends aren't we?" Henrietta said as her guards left knowing Tabitha would be strong enough to protect the princess. Louise thought about her familiar and whether she should tell Henrietta about Galaxia.

' **Go Ahead, the unique thing about my brother and I is that we can adjust our size whenever we want'** Galaxia said through their link as the mark on Louise's hand glowed gaining Henrietta's attention.

"What's that mark on your hand, is it connected to your familiar in some way?" she asked as Louise grabbed her hand and led the three of them to an isolated area. "What's going on Louise" Henrietta asked as she stood alone with her childhood friend and a cavalier.

"This mark is connected to my familiar as a bond between us, would you like to see my familiar?" Henrietta nodded slightly confused as she looked around for anything that could be a familiar. "Look at me and I will show you". Holding her hand in front of her, the spark lens came out of her mark of courage. "If you've heard, a giant bird attacked the school recently and a giant appeared and fought it off, well this will surprise you then" Louise said as the galaxia spark doll came out of the lens.

"I don't understand what you mean, is this connected to the recent appearance of giant creatures".

"Unfortunately yes" Louise said grabbing the doll and placing it on the lens. "This is my familiar, Galaxia!". Soon Louise glowed with a bright white energy as she started to grow. Instead of the usual 50 meter giant, she was a smaller 5 meters as to not alarm any guards.

"The Giant!? You summoned a Giant as your familiar?" Henrietta said in awe as Tabitha took out her notebook as she drew and wrote information detailing Galaxia.

" **This is Galaxia speaking, hello Princess Henrietta"** Galaxia said sitting down as she stared at the human royalty in front of her. **"I am from a race of aliens whose bodies are made of light called Ultra, though I guess I'm a special case"** she said whispering that last part.

"Where do these Ultras hail from? What can you do?" Henrietta asked as Tabitha wrote down everything.

" **We used to look like you humans before our greatest scientists created a special device to keep our planet alive changing our bodies along with the planet or so I've heard"** Galaxia said as she explained to the princess. **"With these new powers, our race decided to become a force of good in the universe stopping as much evil as we could. I however wasn't born on Planet Ultra but through the splitting of my brothers as we were one single being"**. Galaxia then went on to tell them about how all ultras could fly and use special beams and energy. Afterwards she began to talk about the Ultra Brothers, the strongest of the Ultra Race.

"Your kind sound so amazing, its nice to know that you're a force of good and not evil". Sensing the guards coming near, Galaxia dispersed into light particles leaving behind Louise just as the guards came into view. "Well I must be going, I look forward to seeing your familiar at the Exhibition Louise" Henrietta said as she left with her guards.

(Later that night)

"What do you mean you won't let me transform into you for the exhibition!?" Louise shouted in her mind as she talked with Galaxia. While trying to come up with plans for the familiar exhibition, Galaxia told Louise she didn't want to be a part of the contest.

' **It's like I said, my power is not to be used for personal gain and fame but to protect the innocent'** Galaxia said in her light room. She showed visions of ultra's fighting other kaiju and how their human hosts only transformed when needed. **'There are ultramen who abuse their powers and they are exiled from the Planet of Ultra, one such Ultra is called Belial. He commanded a monster army and destroyed the ultra city but he was stopped by my teacher'** she said showing scenes of the carnage Belial had caused and how Zero stopped him in the monster graveyard.

"So what can I do for the familiar exhibition in two days?" Louise asked slightly offended that she couldn't use her familiar in the familiar exhibition.

' **Use one of the Golem Kaiju you've created. Red King seems like a good choice and all you need to do is put the magic and thought into the gems that were his eyes'**.

Sighing to herself, Louise decided to sleep for the night and worry about it tomorrow. Unknown to everyone, a cloaked figure stood inside one of the towers breaking down layers of spells guarding a door inspecting their weak points. Farther away, a black figure stood in front of a giant bird like creature which had just finished eating a whole village. **"It seems the Virus worked"** the figure said as a black mist left the figure and entered the large kaiju. The man then left the scene into the darkness.

The next morning had come and Louise was testing her magic in a secluded part of the school grounds. She walked past several other students including Kirche practicing with Flame her salamander, Guiche, even Montmorency. "Here goes nothing, Red King" she called out infusing her magic into the gems watching as a large stream of dark blue magic went through her arms and into the gems. She then placed them on the ground as they pulled earth into themselves forming a familiar bumpy hide. Soon Red King had fully formed with a roar of battle ready for a fight. Looking around, he saw none and looked towards his master. "Nothing to fight for now, maybe I could have you and Gomora fight for the Exhibition". Thinking herself brilliant for her idea, she took out the gems that were the eyes of Gomora and began to infuse magic into them. This took a lot out of her leaving her winded as she placed the gems on the ground nearby. They started to pull dirt and rocks into themselves forming the body of Gomora as he roared out in challenge as he stared at his master.

"You two are going to spar with each other for the familiar exhibition tomorrow so start practicing and no beams or fire" Louise commanded as the two pounded their fists together as they readied themselves for a fight. Louise sat down on the soft grass waving her hand down to start the fight. The two golem kaiju charged towards one another and slammed into each other. Red King slammed his right fist into Gomora's face getting the first hit. Gomora retaliated flipping over slamming his tail into Red King's rocky skin smacking him backwards.

' **This isn't what I meant but it should entertain the students, I know how much Red Kings and Gomoras love to fight for some of their species so this should be interesting'**.

Gomora quickly got back up but Red King recovered faster jumping onto Gomora and slamming his fists into Gomora's back. Gomora shook his body trying to shake off the other golem kaiju before resorting to falling backwards onto Red King. Getting up, Gomora grabbed onto Red King and began to kick the other kaiju in the gut trying to keep the beige kaiju downed. This did not sway Red King who grabbed onto Gomora's leg and pulled tripping the dinosaur. Red King got up and straddled Gomora raining down a multitude of punches to the dinosaur's tough belly. Gomora slammed his arms into Red King holding back the assault as he used his tail to smack the other kaiju. Getting Red King off, the prince of monsters stood up standing face to face with his sparring partner. Both then charged with Gomora using his horns to stab into Red Kings flesh as the other dinosaur slammed his fist together down upon the brown dinosaur trying to force him to release him. Taking the first opportunity he got, Red King shoved his foot into Gomora's chest holding his horns to deal more damage.

Gomora swung his arms around aimlessly as he tried to get Red King to release his horns. Seeing no other choice, he shoved his nose horn further into Red King as he slammed his foot down upon Red King's smaller feet. Jumping away in pain, they were about to continue when they were called off by Louise. "Nice fight you two, we should be able to win the familiar exhibition even without Galaxia" Louise said as they followed behind her.

"Good Morning Miss Valliere" Siesta said as she walked alongside Louise with a basket of clothes.

"Morning Siesta, I'm excited for the exhibition tomorrow, aren't you?" Louise said as they walked along getting stares for having two human sized dinosaurs following behind them.

"Not really but I'll be cheering you on" Siesta said as she left to finish her work.

In the darkness of the forest, a man wearing a cloak looked towards the school with an aura of darkness around him. Looking to the sky, his eyes glowed an ominous red before he turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

(next day)

It was finally the familiar exhibition and everyone was excited to show off their familiars. Kirche did fire tricks with Flame and Tabitha did stunts with Sylphid. "Next up is Miss Louise Valliere and her familiar" the announcer said as Louise walked up with Gomora and Red King behind her. As she was about to speak, a loud bird like screech sounded out gathering everyone's attention. Looking up, a large bird kaiju flew overhead releasing a stream of fire towards the school hitting one of the nearby towers setting it aflame. "Get the Princess to safety!" he said as the winds caused by Birdon's strong wings were knocking around everyone easily even knocking sylphid into one of the academy walls with Tabitha on her back.

' **Not a Birdon, we need to protect everyone Louise so lets go'** Galaxia said as the two Golem kaiju sacrificed themselves to give Louise strength. Henrietta watched as her friend transformed before she was placed into safety within the castle.

"Alright, Galaxia!" she shouted pulling out the spark lens opening it as she began to glow with light. As she was growing, a blast of dark energy hit her knocking Galaxia back stopping her at half size. Galaxia stood up as she stared at her much larger foe. Birdon's beak seemed to be dripping with a black substance as it fell to the ground below. **"It just had to be of the Poison Variety"** Galaxia said as they ran towards Birdon and punched it in the gut barely even phasing the kaiju. Birdon responded with hitting her across the face knocking Galaxia into a tower. As she stood up, a fist made of earth smacked into her from behind revealing a large earth golem.

" **Two enemies?"** The golem had a person on it dressed in a cloak as she controlled the golem to punch galaxia hitting the off guard Ultrawoman. Grunting in pain, Galaxia stood up and was charging up energy into her zenshin crystals when Birdon struck her from behind stabbing into the Ultra's back poisoning her. This sent the energy out of control as it fired off hitting the golem close to the woman singeing the woman's arm slightly leaving a burn. Galaxia fell forward into the large fist of the golem who used her body to destroy the tower. The women controlling the golem quickly jumped over the injured Ultra whose color timer was now blinking red. The woman grabbed what seemed to be a large case with the word GUYS written on the side as she jumped into her golem which quickly sank into the ground as extremely hot flames covered the area burning Galaxia as she tried to block with her arms.

A Fireball flew from nearby hitting Birdon doing no damage as he turned his head revealing it to have come from Kirche. "Take that monster" she shouted as Birdon turned towards the small human that would hit him with fire. He then went to peck her with poison leaking from his beak deciding to eat her. Kirche flinched in fear until she heard the sounds of something being pierced instead of being eaten. Looking up, she froze as she saw Galaxia kneeling over her with birdon's poisoned beak embedded through her arm dripping poison onto Kirche. "LOUISE" she shouted as the color timer quickened severely before it faded to darkness. The light inside Galaxia's eyes and crystals dimmed as she fell over to the side. "Don't worry louise, I'll he-". Kirche fell over from the poison before she could even reach Galaxia falling with her face in a puddle of poison as galaxia was disappearing into light as a poisoned Louise was left behind in the body crater. Birdon cackled with glee as it suddenly disappeared in a cloud of darkness as if it were never there. The only proof of birdon's existence was the burning towers and wreckage of the school. Tabitha quickly put on protective magic and gloves as she ran over to the injured Kirche and Louise. She pulled out a large vial and gathered the poison into the vial as she used her magic to levitate them.

"Miss Tabitha, Let me carry Miss Valliere, I have to head to the infirmary anyways with this burn that monster caused" Lougeville said holding her arm which was a reddish hue. Waving her wand, she began to float Louise as they both went to the infirmary. Entering, the two noticed that there were several other students suffering from the poison as the princess watched her people suffer helpless to do anything.

"Louise!" she said noticing her friend being set down on a bed as sweat covered her brow.

"Princess I would recommend standing back as these students are suffering from an unidentified and possibly deadly poison" the nurse said as she stopped the princess from touching the poison covered Louise. "We can't afford you getting poisoned so we will place you somewhere safe". As the princess was escorted, no one noticed as Lougeville pocketed something near Louise as she walked over to Tabitha.

"You need to bring a sample of the poison to Colbert, he might have a cure for it" She said getting Tabitha to leave to find Colbert. 'Such powerful weapons I've gotten today' she thought thumbing the Spark lens in her pocket as she left the infirmary.

Outside the planet, a flaming figure floated above the planet before nodding to herself.

 **A/N – And that's a wrap for now. I hope you enjoyed reading as this took a while with school starting up again. This is Daozang signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Here we go with the long-awaited Chapter 4. This took a lot longer than expected to get to working on but I somehow managed to get it done. While writing, I was looking up how to spell character's names and I realized I left the n out of Longueville's name making it Lougeville. I have fixed that in this chapter as of writing. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Any Ultraman.**

"Talking"  
 **'Giant speaking in the mind/Telepathy to others'** _  
_ **"Galaxia Cross Shoot/Giant speaking in true form"** _  
_'thinking' _  
"Alien Speech"_

Chapter 4

Story Start.

Panting could be heard as a hooded figure leaned on a tree. In front of her was a small wooden shack with various herbs growing around it. "I've got it! With this power, I can destroy even countries!" they said holding up a shiny object into the air. In their hands was the Spark Lens. "Give me your power Giant of Light" she said holding it up. After several seconds, a gust of wind blew past her. Staring at the device, the thief tried waving it around in the air. "How do I work this stupid thing? First the Staff of Destruction doesn't seem to work and now this stupid wand wont transform me" She shouted tossing the Spark Lens at the wooden house, slamming it harshly. Picking it up, they then entered the house revealing an open case labeled GUYS. Inside was a rectangular object and a multicolored cylinder. "If I can somehow trick the girl into showing me how to use it, I will gain ultimate power".

{Inside Kirche's mind}

'It burns. Everything feels like its burning' Kirche thought feeling as though her entire body was aflame from the inside. The usage of fire magic had given her a warm feeling in her body but the feeling she had inside her now was pure burning agony. She couldn't see anything but darkness in her surroundings. She held her body in pain before noticing she had no clothing on. 'What's going on!' She said suddenly feeling her body turn extremely cold. She held herself shivering with her eyes shut.

' **You're dying'** a voice said through the darkness. It sounded full of strength with a sultry yet fiery personality.

"Who?" Kirche tried to open her eyes but couldn't find the strength to do so. She felt tired for some reason and her muscles growing stiff. "I hope at least that Louise will survive".

' **Oh Galaxia will have that covered just fine, maybe. However, I can sense a burning passion within you that no others have within them. One that fuels your desire to help those you view as comrades enough that you would sacrifice yourself for them'** the voice said. Kirche felt her body filling with an unusually comforting warmth, relaxing her stiff muscles. She then fell into a peaceful death like rest as the warmth soothed her mind and soul. **'You would do well as my host'** the voice said echoing through the darkness.

The infirmary of Tristain Academy was quickly being filled with a multitude of students injured in the attack. A section of the large room was bordered off being the poisoned victims as they suffered through their pains. Several of the maids from around the school as well as some of the male servants were ordered to help tend to the wounded alongside some teachers trying to lessen their pains and injuries with magic. The nurse looked over several of the students as a melancholic look came across her face at the ones who didn't make it. One of the beds started rocking as the nurse quickly headed over finding the worst case of poisoned victims squirming violently on her bed. Her once beautiful red hair was spread across the bed tinged with some black from the poisonous puddle it had fallen into as her body struggled. She was quickly restrained with magic as the nurse tried to alleviate her pain slightly. They had found from some samples of the poison that it had some magic resistant properties forcing Colbert to work on creating an antidote strong enough to counter it. Her tan skin was now marred with sickly blackened veins and black rotting skin. Her struggling suddenly stopped as she released a gasp of breath. The nurse quickly checked her pulse finding none as her breathing stopped. Her face grew even more somber as she moved the sheets over the girl's face. "Such a terrible day this is, no children should face this type of horrible poisoning" she said as she went to check on some of the other students. Unknown to her, the girl's body was starting to slowly glow as if she were coated in flames.

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, death confirmed among the many other students among the poisoned victims" the nurse said writing down the name on a sheet of parchment as she went over to the other girl whom had a large amount of the mysterious venom coursing through her veins. Walking over to the pink haired girl, the nurse noticed a glowing emblem on the girl's hand. A young maid with brown hair was tending to the girl as pained looks were on her face. Her skin was a darker shade from the venom in her body coursing through it along with blackened veins. However, she seemed to slowly be regaining her usual colors as time went on.

(Inside Louise's Mindscape)

"Everything hurts so much". Louise was struggling inside her mind where she and Galaxia sat. Her body was rejecting the poison within her as an injured and poisoned Galaxia kneeled nearby. A stream of blackish sludge forced its way out of Louise's body and into her own as Louise screamed in pain. The loss of the sludge seemed to give more color to Louise's skin while Galaxia seemed to grow worse.

" **Don't worry, I'll take all the poison I can out of your body while my energy keeps you stable".** Though she said this, the light in her eyes were dimming from the poison she had within plus the addition of the extra poison she was taking onto herself. Another large amount of the black sludge left Louise's body causing her to scream in pain. **"There you go, you will wake up soon enough but there will still be some venom in you"** she said as she suddenly collapsed. The colorful rainbow lights started to dim slightly as Galaxia slowly started to heal.

Louise's skin lightened up greatly as she squirmed in pain. The doorway opened as Colbert and Tabitha walked in. "Nurse, we have concocted a formula that seems to lessen the effects of the poison, however we do not have enough herbs and medical supplies to procure an antidote strong enough to counteract it completely" Colbert said as Tabitha walked over to one of the beds. "We need someone to gather some more herbs from the nearby forest but with the Thief on the loose, that monstrous bird around somewhere, and with the princess at the school, we are very little on hands to send someone out to gather the herbs" Colbert said as he began to give the antidote to some of the students, lessening their pain and lowering their chances of death as he did so. Tabitha looked over the deceased sign as some tears formed in her eyes.

"I was too late" she whispered to herself as she stared as the covered corpse of Kirche lying on the bed. She went to pray for her dead friend when she noticed an odd glow coming from underneath the blanket. The glow around Kirche's body entered her lifeless corpse revitalizing it as the sickly coloration and blackened veins seemed to burn off returning to a healthier look. The blanket suddenly caught fire surprising everyone around as Kirche's tan body was revealed, her clothes still intact surprisingly. A loud gasp came from Kirche as her eyes opened causing the nurse to be frightened as she viewed the dead student sitting up in her bed. "Where am I? Where is Louise!" Kirche shouted as she moved to get off the bed as the nurse and Colbert seemed too frightened to move. Tabitha stood shocked as her dead friend went to get out of her bed. As Kirche left the bed, she found her legs a bit shaky as she went to grab the sides of the infirmary bed. She was surprised when the wood frame fractured under her grip and shattered when she stabilized herself. "What was that? Nevermind, where is Louise".

Tabitha held Kirche feeling her cold skin warming up rapidly. "She's over there" Tabitha said as she helped her friend to the pink haired girl. Kirche looked towards where Louise laid and noticed the frightened expressions on the Nurse and Colbert's face. She turned to Tabitha for an answer. "You died" she said with some tears in her eyes as she held on closer to Kirche.

"What do you mean I died? I'm still alive and feeling great" she said looking over herself. "The dream I had was weird however".

"Your body went limp and cold while your pulse had stopped since the morning, it is past noon now" the nurse stuttered out as Colbert regained his composure. He looked over the girl whose skin was just blackened seconds ago. She looked healthier then she was before she was poisoned.

"You do seem healthier then you were before" Colbert said as he inspected Kirche's arm noticing a mysterious fire mark on her skin that disappeared. Thinking to himself, he then went to give the lesser antidote to the other students.

Kirche inspected her body noticing nothing off about herself. "I don't see anything different" she said leaning on an empty bed. This was a mistake as the bed shot up into the air as Kirche stumbled from her newfound strength. The bed was quickly levitated by Tabitha as Kirche looked at her arms again. "Nevermind, did that poison give me some sort of increased strength or something?" She said as Colbert went over to the two girls.

"I need you two girls to come with me for a moment to meet the headmaster for something, yes you as well Kirche as we need to discuss your newfound strength" Colbert said as he finished administering the lesser antidotes to the students. As they were leaving, they did not notice as Louise's skin color lightened greatly as her pain stricken face gained a more peaceful look.

Inside a large office stood Old Osmond with a circle of teachers. In front of them stood Tabitha and the newly revived Kirche.

"I'm sorry ask this with all the chaos around, we need you to head into the nearby forest to gather some rare herbs to concoct an antidote strong enough to cure this poison" Osmond asked as he stared at the two girls in front of him. "However, Fouquet of the Crumbing Dirt had fled in that direction. Miss Tabitha is proficient in her magic and fighting arts while from what Colbert has told us, Miss Kirche has gained an unusual amount of strength from the venom. Since that monster seemed to be summoned to the school, the teachers must stay here to protect the students from a second attack".

Kirche looked at Tabitha as she processed the information. "I will go" Tabitha said lifting her staff up.

"Haahh, since you've already decided I might as well go with you to help out" Kirche said pulling out her own wand with seemed to glow with power as she held it up. "That's odd, it usually doesn't glow like this". Kirche looked over her wand as Osmond stared with curiosity in his eyes.

"Sir, if I may, I can go along with the two as protection should Fouquet appear" Longueville offered, gaining the attention of the other teachers. "I am knowledgeable on medicinal herbs and as your secretary, I need to be strong enough to protect the students should any threats occur". Osmond nodded in understanding, smoking his pipe.

"I understand, you will escort them on their mission but they must be protected should a fight break out that is too much for them to handle or if the bird appears again" Osmond said as he accepted her support. "You will both go tomorrow by carriage first thing in the morning. If you wish to take anyone else along with you, consult first with Longueville or whomever she believes may come along shall do so". With his orders given, the teachers and two students left the office leaving only Osmond and Longueville left. "If they don't succeed, many more students will suffer from the poison. However, should things grow dangerous, just take the students and leave".

Tabitha and Kirche stood next to Louise's bed inside the infirmary, watching her more peaceful slumber. "I'm sorry for leaving you to fight that monster on your own, I realize now that your familiar is not invincible" Kirche said apologetic as she left for her own room. Tabitha stayed a bit longer, noticing that Louise seemed to be getting gradually lighter in skin tone before the blackened veins returned. As Siesta returned to care for Louise, Tabitha had already left, a vase of flowers on the side of the bed. As Siesta cared for the poisoned Louise, Longueville watched from a distance.

'With the amount of venom she had in her when I brought her here, she should have already died' Longueville thought to herself seeing the girl getting better. 'It seems that her familiar seems to give her some sort of advanced healing'. Louise suddenly shot upright in her bed gasping for breath. She screamed as she got up, waking a few resting students. Apologizing to them, she started to calm down before a sharp pain went through her arm. 'At least I can bring Miss Valliere along to see how she summons her giant'. Walking over, Longueville put up the act of an adult caring for her students. "Louise, how are you doing?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I feel weak, and there are some sharp pains in my body". Siesta then gave Louise a small bowl of the Lesser antidote which she slowly drank. She almost puked up the vile tasting concoction as it was administered to her but forced herself to take it in. "Bleh, it tastes like a rotten carcass bathed in the rotting juices formed by a pile of rotting fruits and mixed with expired vegetables" she responded as some of her pain lessened.

"It's a miracle that you survived at all miss" Longueville said as she dismissed Siesta. Louise sighed as she reached into her pocket. She then started to panic as she felt only her wand inside as she looked towards her bedpost seeing only a vase of flowers.

"Where is it! Where is Galaxia's Spark Lens?" she shouted in panic as she looked around frantically. A sharp pain stopped her movements as she was forced to lay back on her bed by the secretary.

"It may have been taken by Fouquet in the chaos" Longueville whispered to Louise as for the other students to not hear her. "However, I want you to come along on a mission the professor has given to Kirche and Tabitha consisting of taking back something Fouquet took under the guise of gathering medical herbs" she said to the girl. "If you are feeling better by tomorrow, you may join us" she said leaving the pinkette to ponder her words.

'Going to fight Fouquet? That's crazy, but without the Spark Lens I can't help Galaxia stop the kaiju virus' Louise thought to herself pondering whether she should follow along with the mission. 'If it means I have a chance to retrieve the Spark Lens, then I can't refuse but to go with them'. Bracing herself for the upcoming mission, Louise fell into another rest, this being less painful then the last.

In the morning, a wooden carriage awaited the students for their mission as Longueville sat waiting in the coach seat. "Is everyone ready to leave?" She asked as Tabitha and Kirche nodded. As she was about to hit the reins, Louise shouted.

"Wait for me!" She said slightly out of breath as she reached the carriage.

"Louise? You should be in the infirmary resting until the venom inside you is gone" Kirche said staring at the petite girl.

"I'm feeling fine, I can help out with something like this easily enough" she said as she regained her breath. Looking towards Tabitha, she stood up proudly to show her strength.

"Fine, stay in carriage" Tabitha said as she moved over for Louise to take a seat. Seeing Tabitha accepting, she quickly got into the carriage and sat down across from Kirche.

"We are only gathering herbs anyways so I guess you can come along" Kirche said crossing her arms.

The ride through the forest was quiet for the most part with some questions from Louise. The carriage then abruptly stopped causing the three girls to almost fall over.

"What's going on?" Kirche asked poking her head through the sheet.

Longueville was looking about the forest as if there were some sort of danger about. "There was something watching us, its gone now" she said as she moved the carriage forth. As they continued on, a smaller trail led from the road into the forest. "There should be a small abandoned shack somewhere along this trail that the school used to have for growing herbs. There should still be some growing around it and there are tools in the shed" Longueville said as she sat on the carriage.

"What about you? Are you coming along?" Kirche asked. Longueville shook her head.

"I need to make sure the carriage and horses don't run or disappear". The three student mages walked along the trail as they held their wands cautiously. As they continued on, Tabitha noticed something through the trees.

"Shed" she said pointing her staff towards the wooden shack. Heading towards it, Tabitha noticed the large amounts of herbs growing behind the shed as if someone was recently here. Holding her staff cautiously, she entered the shack only to find some old bedding and a mysterious case. Along one of the walls was a shelf of tools.

"What did you find?" Louise asked as she entered seeing the black case with the label of Crew GUYS on the side. Going into the shed, she noticed something familiar underneath one of the sheets of bedding. "My Spark Lens!" She said excitedly causing Tabitha to become on guard. Right as Louise grabbed the spark lens, the ground shook as Kirche screamed outside. The roof of the building was torn open as a large earth golem stood tall among the trees Tabitha quickly moved out of the shed and began to send several water magic against the earth construct. Louise grabbed the mysterious case and jumped out of the building just as the golem smashed its earthen fists into the structure. Holding the spark lens, Louise prepared to transform.

' **Stop! With how we both are now, we would both take a lot of damage fighting something like that'**

"But I need to help fight this thing" Louise said as she noticed both Kirche and Tabitha firing their arsenal of magic against this golem. Holding the spark lens up, she pressed the triggers. "Galaxia!"

A flash of light covered Louise as she started to grow rapidly. However, her body stopped growing at 10 meters being about half as tall as the earth golem. As the light dispersed, Ultrawoman Galaxia appeared in her place. As she posed, she held her arm which still had some blackened poisoned parts within as the golem hit her. She was easily knocked back through several trees. Galaxia struggled to stand as her color timer started to flash red. **'I told you that we aren't fully ready to fight yet. With both of our bodies still suffering from Birdon's venom, we can barely fight or grow to full size'** Galaxia spoke through their link.

"Still, we need to fight" Louise responded as they stood up. Running towards the golem, Galaxia jumped into the air and drop kicked the golem creating a large hole in its chest. The earth quickly reformed around her leg however trapping the Ultra within its body. Seeing no other choice, Galaxia held her arm to the side as a blade of light formed. The golem lifted its bulky arms up and swung downwards onto the trapped Ultra only for her to slice through the appendages causing them to revert to dirt. She then slashed across the golem's chest to free her leg. As she stood freed, Galaxia held her arms to the side to charge up her beam attack. As she was doing so, a second bulky earth golem struck her from behind disrupting the process. The color timer blinked rapidly as the venom did its job alongside all the damage they were taking from the golems. Several fireballs and other magic were fired at the golems sending chunks of earth out of the constructs.

' **If this keeps up, we will die'** Galaxia said as she forcefully undid their transformation causing particles of light to cover their form. Louise stood on the ground clutching her arm as her combining with Galaxia had given her back some of the venom. She stared at the two large golems above her as they prepared to slam their fists into her. Before that could happen, Sylphid flew past and grabbed both Louise and the case. She then dropped them off near the tree line as the dragon went to help her master. Louise sat next to the case as she pulled out her wand to help in some way firing explosions at the golems blasting off an arm. **'That case, open it'** Galaxia said causing Louise to wonder what she meant. **'Just do it, if I'm right then that training Mebius gave me on firearms might just come in handy'** she said as Louise opened the case. Within was a trapezoid shaped weapon with a clear cylinder inside the top.

"What is this thing?" Louise asked as she pressed a button. The front handle flipped upwards connecting to the top barrel extending it further for better accuracy. "Is it a wand of some kind?" She said waving it around trying to cast magic against the golems which were slowly making their way towards Tabitha and Kirche.

' **It's a Tryger Shot. The standard firearm of Crew GUYS members on planet earth.'** Galaxia informed as she started to flames various information into Louise's head on how to properly use it. Images of a young man in an orange and grey suit of some kind appeared in Louise's mind showing her how to use the weapon in her hands. Twisting the cylinder to the orange slide, she aimed the gun at the golems and took off the safety.

"Buster Bullet" she said as it fired a large fireball. The fireball exploded against one of the golems disintegrating it as Louise twisted the cylinder to the red icon. "Acute Arrow" she said firing another Meteor powered beam at the second golem causing its chest to explode. The golem then disintegrated as Louise ran over to Kirche. "Are you two alright?" She said as she made it over to Tabitha and Kirche, twisting the cylinder one more time. As she did so, Longueville walked through the trees.

"Children, are you alright? There was a golem attacking the carriage and I heard explosions" she said worriedly. As she reached the three students, she noticed the weapon in Louise's hand. "Gasp, that's the Staff of Destruction" Longueville said as she took the weapon from Louise's hands. "Fouquet took this from the school vault, we must return it at once" she said as she started walking towards the trees.

"What about the herbs?" Kirche asked as she looked towards Longueville. Turning around, she pointed the weapon at the three mages in training.

"Nothing personal, but I only brought you three along as I felt that a younger mind might be able to figure out how to work the staff" she said as she pulled the trigger. A blue shot of energy fired from the weapon as Kirche and Tabitha flinched. Louise only laughed as the blue energy formed a protective barrier around them.

"Why are you laughing?" Longueville said as she realized moments later what the weapon did. The barrier disappeared as Kirche fired a flame spell at the former secretary. She blocked it with a wall of dirt as an earth golem formed behind her. "Fine, since you three are going to die here anyways, I might as well tell you my true identity" she said as a second golem formed behind her, "my name is Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt". As the two golems stood ready to attack, a loud screech tore through the air as Sylphid was knocked to the ground abruptly. Following suit was the giant turkey looking volcanic Kaiju Birdon as gusts of wind overtook the area. The winds made Longueville drop the Tryger Shot as she went to grab onto solid ground. The Tryger shot landed in Louise's arms as Birdon noticed the golems and humans. It then fired a stream of fire at the golems. Thinking quickly, Louise fired the Capture Cube at four different locations. First was the remains of the herbs, second was Sylphid, third was Longueville as she felt that every life deserves a chance to live, and finally she fired upon herself pulling the other two in close. As the flames washed over them, they all huddled together within the blue barrier. As the flames dispersed, they found a burning wasteland and molten golems remaining. Seeing no other choice, Louise went for her Spark Lens.

"You can't transform again, you might die this time" Kirche said as she held back Louise's arm.

"I have too, if I don't then that monster will attack everything". As she struggled to get free, Tabitha froze her arm and grabbed the spark lens. Meanwhile, Kirche seemed to freeze up suddenly as her eyes started to glow.

Inside Kirche's mind, she found herself surrounded by various flames which were surprisingly comfortable. From the flames rose a giant woman made of flames. **'Will you choose to fight and save your friend, or will you do nothing and disappoint me?'**

Kirche stared at the large being in front of her as a look of realization appeared on her face. "So you revived me" she said as the giant nodded. "Then I have no choice, you chose me to help protect my home and I will take that chance to help Louise in any way I can to make up for the years of bullying I put her through" She said with a resolved tone. The flame giant then swirled into a tornado of fire which entered Kirche's body.

In the real world, Kirche reached forward and plucked the spark lens from Tabitha. **'Galaxia, Stand down'** a voice said coming from Kirche's mouth. **'I will finish this fight'.** Kirche then returned to normal as she looked at her wand.

"Sorry Louise, but you need your rest so let us do the fighting this time" Kirche said holding her wand up. It then set aflame in her hands as it created a red and silver stick with what seemed to be crystal fins at the top. "I will call this the Fire Stick" Kirche said as she held the device in her right hand. Crossing her arms, she began to build up a massive amount of concentrated fire energy around her. The Forest Fire created by Birdon was then sucked into the crystals on her wand turned transformation device, leaving the area blackened with ash. Putting her left arm down, she lifted her right arm into the air. "FIRE!" She shouted as a circle of flames formed around her. The built up energy exploded upwards as it formed a giant ball of flames. The flames then fused together forming a red and silver womanly shape with a red orb in her chest. Her face and most of her head was made of seemingly solid flames with long flaming hair going down her back.

' **Of course it would be you wouldn't it Jeanne Fire'** Galaxia said through telepathy as her sister in arms revealed herself.

" **Oh poor Galaxia, poisoned and unable to fight"** Jeanne Fire said looking towards Louise. **"I still want that rematch for that fight we had while going through combat training with Zero"** she said as she turned to face Birdon who was surprised to find another giant humanoid. **"Bird thing, I am Jeanne Fire, Sister of Glen Fire. My passionate flames will burn you to cinders"** she said as she lit her fist on fire. Jeanne Fire sent her burning fist into Birdon's chest sending the Volcanic Kaiju backpedaling.

' **You do realize Birdons live in Volcanoes right? They are immune to heat based attacks'** Galaxia said telepathically to everyone's mind as Tabitha recorded this on Birdon's page in her notebook.

Jeanne Fire kicked Birdon in the gut as she avoided its sharp poisonous beak. **"Shut up, I don't need information like that to beat this bird down"** she responded backflipping to avoid being pecked by the Ultra Killer. As she flipped, she kicked the bird in the side of the head, dazing the Kaiju. **"Is that the best you can do? Come on!"** She said taunting the bird with a come on hand movement. She then started jumping around in a boxer pose as she awaited the bird Kaiju to attack. Birdon shook its head and began to flap its wings sending hurricane force winds at the flame giant. Jeanne held her ground as she held her arms in front of her face. That was when Birdon acted as it jumped forward.

"I need to help somehow" Louise said before realizing that she had both magic and a gun with her. Holding up her wand, she used a fireball spell, which she still couldn't do, making a large explosion hit Birdon in the face just before it could stab into Jeanne Fire's arm. Birdon screeched in pain as Jeanne sent a burning fist into the Kaiju knocking it away. Louise then switched the cylinder from blue to red and aimed at Birdon. "Acute Arrow" she said as she fired the red arrow shaped beam. It struck Birdon's eye causing the bird Kaiju to jump back in pain.

"My turn" Tabitha said grabbing the weapon from Louise. She aimed the gun towards the flailing Birdon as she fired the Acute Arrow. The beam fired straight as Birdon flailed about. The pointed beam struck a vein on Birdon's poison sacs causing the poison to course into the Kaiju itself.

"How do you know to do that?" Louise said as Tabitha shouldered the weapon.

"Some creatures aren't immune to their own poison" she said as she went over towards Sylphid to check on her familiar.

Birdon flailed about feeling itself weakening from its own venom. Jeanne laughed at this as she watched the bird suffering. **"I should finish this fast"** she said dusting her hands. Before she could do anything, Birdon tried a surprise attack by firing its Volianic Flame attack at the flame giant. The flamethrower like attack covered the giant as Birdon chirped happily. The flames were soon absorbed inwards revealing them entering the fire core on Jeanne Fires chest. **"Not to smart to use fire against me"** Jeanne Fire said as her fire core glowed brightly. Her whole body set itself aflame as she floated in the air. Birdon panicked as it saw this and tried to fly away. **"You aren't escaping, FIRE GUTS!"** She shouted out as her body exploded with fiery energy. She quickly flew towards Birdon and began to pummel it down into the ground with several burning punches. The flames did little to hurt the bird Kaiju but the force of the attack was doing it in. **"Fire Dash!"** Jeannefire shouted unleashing a powerful blow to the bird Kaiju causing it to glow and explode in a burst of flames which were absorbed into the fire core preventing any damages.

"Well she did it" Louise said, struggling to keep conscious as Tabitha had finished gathering herbs. Jeanne Fire glowed as she turned into flames which spiraled inwards forming Kirche's body as she landed near Sylphid. "Now to deal with Fouquet". Turning around, the three students looked at the still trapped Fouquet as she tried mercilessly to escape the Capture cube only to damage herself in the process.

"I say we turn her in for her crimes so she gets what she deserved for trying to kill us" Kirche said pointing her Fire Stick at the Capture Cube as it started to fade. Before she could do anything, Louise stood in the way.

"Stop, Miss Longueville, why did you become a thief in the first place?" Louise asked the trapped secretary.

"I have no reason to tell you, your just going to turn me in to the authorities anyways" she responded tired and injured. As the capture cube faded, she went to cast a spell only for Tabitha to knock her wand out of her hand and for Kirche to hold her at bay with her Fire Stick at ready. "Fine, I used to be a noble in Albion but things happened which led to me and a friend being cast out. Now I steal from nobility to help my dear friend be safe and send her the money to take care of herself" she said with her arms in the air. She waited for a finishing blow only for nothing to come.

"We will not speak of this to anyone as long as you swear to keep our secret and help us should the need arise" Louise said trying to find a compromise.

"Louise! We should just turn her in" Kirche argued.

"If she is captured, that leads to anyone who wants the information she holds to know her location and can easily blackmail her, this way we hold the keys should the need arise" Louise said as Longueville stared at the poisoned girl.

"I accept those terms as long as I can keep my position as secretary for the school" Longueville said in response as she laid on the ground exhausted. It was then that Louise finally fainted from both the venom and exhaustion.

When she awoke, Louise found herself lying on an infirmary bed once again. Turning her head, she found several flowers and her Spark Lens lying on the bedside table.

"I see you've finally woke up" a voice said as Longueville walked over to her. She sat down on a chair with a smile on her face. "There was a ceremony for the losses in that attack after we returned and a ball has been arranged for the return and 'Death' of Fouquet" she said with the last part a bit bitter.

"So your still working here as a secretary then" Louise said with some strain in her voice. Longueville filled a cup with water and passed it to the girl getting a raspy thank you.

"Yes, and I would like to thank you for not selling me out to the imperial guards, I owe you my life now" Longueville said, standing up to leave. "I just have one thing to say before I go. Beware the Reconquista and be Cautious of the one known as Lightning". With her piece said, Longueville left the room to continue her duties as a secretary while Louise tried to piece together everything she was told.

"Reconquista? What's that? And who is this Lightning she speaks of" she whispered to herself. Yawning loudly, the girl decided she would think about what she was told after she got some rest.

 **A/N – And it ends here folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it took a while for some odd reason. To anyone wondering where the Gandalfr is, that is a mystery for now. Anyways, to anyone who is actually reading this thing, thank you for the support and I hope you will continue reading through these weird stories. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


End file.
